a princess's life
by MoonAssassin
Summary: pan is a princess forced to chose 1 of 3 men she's never met...trunks,uubu,and juunagou are her choices who does she chose?
1. understandings of friends and servants

DISCLAIMER: *warning* this came from my head! it was three fifteen am when I wrote this so beware! *mumbles really really fast* by the way I don't own dbz/gt or any of the characters even if I wish I did *speaks up* happy? *looks at lawyer* *lawyers shake their heads* well you didn't say how I had to day it just that I had to... fine here it goes AGAIN! I don't own anything related with this fic or anime. And I plan on taking over the world. MHAHAHAHA *lawyers look at each other then me and pull out and straight jacket* well I hate to write and run *looks at lawyers* but in this case I can make an exception. Well JA NE for now my loyal servants! *runs for the nearest door with lawyers hot on my tail*   
  
  
  
  
  
A princess's life   
  
  
written by: Chibi Amanda Chan A.K.A. Moon Fairchild  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan looked up at the moon in all its grand splendor. Her parents said she had to marry by her eighteenth birthday in order to become the legal heir to the throne. 'I don't want to get married i'm still a child,' pan thought to her self while standing out on her balcony.   
  
"oh, princess, princess pan! Where are you?" a voice called from within the room. The black haired princess walked back into her bedroom. "There you are. For a minute I had thought you had run off somewhere again. We all remember what happened last time" said the blond servant who was giggling at the memory of what happened. "It isn't funny! You try walking around with goose feathers stuck to you all day it isn't to comfortable!" replied the princess who was trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh then why are you trying not to laugh" "WHAT? AM NOT!" "Really?" "Yes really" "fine have it your way, you all ways do" *sigh* "not of lately, Marron" "what's wrong?" replied pans most trusted servant and friend, Marron. "Mother and father say I have to wed by my eighteenth birthday, to a prince at that!" "Oh and what's wrong with princes? If I may ask" *chuckles* "of course you can ask Marron your my best friend! And what's wrong with princes well let me tell you! They are snobby, pansy, out-door hating, rich boys!" "Oh just that?" Marron asks while being very amused.   
  
" MARRON! Its not funny" pan whines out. ....Marron finishes putting up the dresses in the closet and walks over and seats herself next to pan on the bed... "I still don't see why you are sad about this from what I heard the 3 men your parents have narrowed it down to are extremely handsome" "*sigh* Marron everything isn't about looks. I need someone who can love me for me not for my money or kingdom" "I understand now, you want to marry someone because they love you not because of money or obligation" "exactly"  
  
"so tell me what the princes are like?" Marron asked. "I don't know at all I've heard is that they are brothers but they each have their own kingdom." pan replied. "Oh well princess you better get a good nights sleep they are arriving tomorrow and you have to look your best" "*sigh* I guess your right. Well good night Marron." "Good night princess"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: pan meets a mysterious man out in the woods. She thinks she might be falling for him. And also pan meets her three fiances which will she chose next time on DBZ/GT. 


	2. princes delayed

DISCLAIMER: *warning* unstable author ahead , beware the insanity! *cough* anyways i don't own dbz no matter what i say i'm just a poor little country girl looking for a good story with out a home! .... where did i get that idea?........  
  
  
  
A princess's life   
  
  
written by: Chibi Amanda Chan A.K.A. Moon Fairchild  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
'Ugh' Pan thought to her self as she got out of bed "morning should be in the afternoon!" "well if you hadn't stayed up so late last night thinking you wouldn't fell this way!" replied Marron. "Oh and Pan your parents wish to see you after you eat breakfast" "thanks Marron, for the warning, now i know i can't sneak out."  
  
.....marron raises her right eyebrow... "you were planning on sneaking out AGAIN? after last time's incident?" "okay i'm never gonna her the end of that am i? i didn't mean to fall in the mud near the geese! do u think i wanted to wear mud and goose feathers on me all day long?" O-k .... and no you aren't ever gonna her the end of it and what were you doing near the goose pen anyways??" "hehe i was um ...*mumbles really fast*" "you were what?" "*Sigh* i was racing the geese with the boy who was watching the geese. *sigh* and he won too!"   
  
......AFTER PAN HAS EATEN BREAKFAST.........  
  
Pan is walking as slow as she can to the throne room grumbling about baka princes and over excited parents who want grandchildren. the raven haired girl has finally reached the throne room's huge oak wood doors that have very finaly crafted drawings on them. Pan knocks on the huge doors. A voice from within the room tells her to come in. The princess steps into the huge room and walks toward the throne where her parents are sitting in their respectful places.   
  
"Pan we have some bad news" Gohan, Pans father replied. "It seem that the space ship the princes were coming in was delayed a bit so they won't be here for another couple days" Videl said. "oh really that to bad i was really looking foward to meeting them" pan replied while ACTING sad. videl gets off the throne and hugs pan while saying "oh we know honey we are sorry" then lets Pan go and goes to sit back on her throne near Gohan, "Mother, Father can i go to my room now?" "yes dear you can" replied the queen.   
  
.........PANS LEAVES THE THRONE ROOM........  
  
out in the hall:  
  
  
"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the servants who are near the raven haired princess turn to look at her like she was crazy. "oops hehehe sorry!" pan said to all the servants while red stained her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next TIME: pan meets a stranger out in the woods. the princes arrive..... what will they think of pan (and her eating habits) 


End file.
